Ninja High 1
by Numanife
Summary: Part one to the eight part chronicles. Dai hates Kisame because Kisame is the biggest jerk to her. The group he's in is for different people; freaks. So, what happens when Dai becomes a freak herself? KisameOC
1. Jerks

**Ninja High  
**

**Jerks  
**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N I am making this a chronicle story. Like this one is for Kisame, the next will probably Sasori because he's so awesome! There are going to be gangs, violence, and such because this is still an Akatsuki story~! I lovez Nerdypassionloves for sticking with me through ALL of my prince of tennis stories ~!As thanks, I am making a character in this story for her~! Yay~!  
**

**

* * *

**The wind blew immensely and I took in the scent of the moist air as I stepped across the bridge over the river. Summer was slowly ending and today is the beginning of an all new year! Kimmy-chan, my best friend, stepped on the road ahead of me in her uniform and pretty purple hair. I smiled at her and waved. She looked at me and waved back happily. I ran up and we started chatting about the new year.

"Can you believe after this year, we graduate?!" I smiled. Kimmy laughed a little.

"Your only happy about that, Dai-chan, because you don't have to deal with Kisame anymore!" Kimmy popped some bubble gum in her mouth as I pulled out my Ipod and put on Animals by Nickle Back. Kimmy danced a little. Kimmy is a great singer and dancer, so when she starts dancing, I watch contently.

"What can I say, he's a jerk! He goes out of his way just to TORTURE me!" I sighed, hoping that he was finally going to stop.

"Your so masochistic" Kimmy stopped dancing, "You like him, you know!"

"Shut up! I can't help it!" I yelled, blushing like mad. Kimmy laughed at my face. We reached school and got to homeroom in a rush. When we walked in, Kisame stood handsomely across the room, leaning on Pein's desk. He appeared to be talking to Itachi and the rest of his friends. He looked over and gave me an evil smirk. I twitched and sat down in a seat, Kimmy sat behind me. I turned and we started talking about our summer and stuff. Kisame walked over sat beside me.

"Hey, Dai-chan" He smirked teasingly. I scowled a bit. "Now now, don't get so feisty, I might get excited"

I froze, then slapped him, "Pervert" I spat.

"You know you like it" He grinned smugly. Shut up!

"Oh, go screw Itachi!" I yelled, slamming his face with my book.

"Why? I have a perfect toy right here!" He laughed and got up.

"If you don't stop sexually harassing me I'll toss you out the window!" I shouted.

"Who would want to sexually do anything to you, little miss steal board?" He smirks in victory, making me fume. Deidara and Tobi started laughed before I kicked him in the back of the head. He turned around and clenched his teeth. Aw crap, I forgot that he loves to fight. Especially when he's mad. He ran over to punch me, but I dodge, making him break a desk. I hid behind Hidan, who was LITERALLY masochistic. Kisame shoved him out the way and I ran some more. I got backed into a wall and froze. He approached me angrily. That's when I did the STUPIDEST thing EVER! I SLAPPED him!

He stopped and looked at me, obviously seeing how scared I was. I felt like I was going to piss myself. He backed up, scoffed a bit and went over to Itachi, who silently scolded him.

I sat in front of Kimmy again and she patted my shoulder in comfort. I know better than to make Kisame angry, I know, but it's so hard. People started filling in the classroom and I sat with Kimmy, Konan, and Ai. Sasori-sensei came in and began talking about some stuff and handed out the stupid forms we got every year. Kimmy twirled her brilliant silver hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail, Konan was folding some papers into origami stuff, and Ai was humming to herself. I looked over at Kisame, who was whispering something to Itachi, who only slightly smiled.

Kakuzu-sensei came in and dismissed us to our first class. Ironically, my first class was economics, Kakuzu-sensei's class. I love Kakuzu-sensei, he's so AWESOME!!! Sasori-sensei is next with art. He's my second favorite teacher.

Kakuzu-sensei grumbled as the new kid Hidan said that money didn't matter. I almost laughed when Kakuzu-sensei gave him a death glare. I patted his shoulder, he sits in front of me, and whispered, "listen, newbie, don't get Kakuzu-sensei angry. He hates people to disagree with him when it comes to money, so stay low!"

He looked at me and spat out, "You the chick that Kisame---" Zetzu turned around and covered his mouth mid-sentence. I looked at Zetzu, questioning his action. He waved a little and forced Hidan's head to face the front. The black side whispered,

"We'll have to kill you if tell anyone, newbie" and then Hidan spat out quietly,

"You know I can't die!"

I stared at Hidan. Can't die? That's obscure. Everything dies, everyone dies. There is no 'can't die' to the matter. "Can't die?"

The white side said softly, "It's nothing, really, he just thinks he's invincible" I rolled my eyes at Hidan.

I stayed quiet the rest of class. What's the matter with the Akatsuki, anyway? I always thought they were really weird. I mean, weird as in different. They don't really talk to anyone but the people in their gang.

---

I got home, exhausted from Kisame's little acts of meanness. Kimmy says that he's harmless, but I disagree. I grabbed some clothes to get a shower and sighed, pulling my uniform off. The water was so warm, so soothing.

**~Kisame's P.O.V.~**

It's not like I hurt her on accident, I don't. It's the only way I can stay in her head. Hurting her gives her reminders. She would never like me, I'm so weird. That's the point of the Akatsuki. It's a gang for people with special talents. Hidan's immortal, Kakuzu has five hearts, Pein has immense strength and not to mention his five paths or whatever, Itachi has something called a Mangekyō Sharingan, I'm part shark, Zetzu's a cannibal, Sasori's a puppet, Deidara has mouths on his hands, and Tobi well who knows. We've been thinking of recruiting Konan, because she's paper! That's the point of the Akatsuki. It's the weirdos, the cirque du freak. Everyone else is normal...

**~Dai's P.O.V.~**

I stepped out of the shower and pulled my black hair up in a bun. I looked in the mirror for a minute. My eyes wondered and then I grabbed my phone. Suddenly, it just blew out. Like I droped it in water. Great, my phone's broken! I reached my hand in the water to pull the plug on the bath and I felt like my arm was struck my lightning. What's wrong with me?


	2. Freaks

**Ninja High 1**

**Freaks**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N I'm back so early!!! I love my parents~! They always go easy on me because well I don't actually know why xD but I love em~! So heres the first chapter of the two I promised to have done!**

**

* * *

**

So, because of my freakish condition, I locked myselg in my room to test it. I shorted my phone, so now it's broken, and shocked my arm in tube, which hurt. It's actually still sore! I looked around and picked up my electic tooth brush. Turning it on, sparks flew and caught fire! IT CAUGHT FIRE! I stupidly dropped it and stomped on it. I here thunder clash outside and lightning struck. I turned my head for a moment, listening to the loud roars of rain and wind brushing around as the thunder sounded again. Lightning struck down onto a tree, making it fall and catch slight fire, which was put out by the unstoppable rain. I want it to stop, though, because I want to get that stupid tree project done. We had to climb and study a tree in our back yard, taking picture occasionally, and make a poster on life on a tree. It was weird, but I couldn't do it in the rain.

The thunder rang in my ears and I opened my window, narrowing my eyes at the clouds. Stupid weather. Stupid thunder. Stupid lightning. I sank onto my bed, thinking about what I was to do about my tooth brush and phone. I mean, I couldn't just go to my mom and say, 'Hey I shorted my phone out so can I have a new one?' That's ridicules, especially since I bought it myself! I pushed my hair behind my ear and looked down at the small hole in my carpet. Crap.

I pulled a rug over it for now and dropped back onto my bed. What am I going to do? I can't even pick a metal fork anymore because I get hurt. What will I tell my mother? What will I tell my FATHER? I gasped. My father, a very judgmental man, would certainly be upset by this. He loves me, and cares for me a lot, but he loves being like others. Having a freak in the family would look bad with his snobby friends! He hated that, a lot.

That's why my beautiful mother was perfect for him. She was a part of that crowd. Though more open and understanding, they are a lot alike, always trying to impress their friends. I love them, so I am polite around them, and they are always thoroughly impressed.

But now it's different. I can't stick around here anymore. I'm a freak now. My parents won't want a freak. I reached for my phone and pulled out the battery, suddenly feeling a bolt of energy jerk through me into the small object. My eyes widened as I placed the battery back inside quickly. My phone turned on, making a buzzing sound in my shaking hands. What just happened?

I know there's something definitely wrong with me. I can't stay here any longer. I have a job and money, so I can surely live on my own. I pay my own phone bill AND for all my things. I reached for a white parchment of paper and my black pen to write a note. The note read ;

"Dear Mother and Father,

I love so much, so I must do this. If your reading this, I'm already long gone. I'm sorry for turning out the way I did, but I can no longer continue to live at your home. I'm living on my own. I won't go to school anymore, I dropped out. Don't go looking for me, you'll only find true disappointment. The only thing left to say is this;  
I love you...

~Your freakish daughter  
Dai Toshi"

I calmly set the note down, holding tears in softly. After pulling on my coat and swiftly gathering up my things, I jumped out into the rain from my window. I felt the wind blow and rain drop on my head unmercifully. I held my breathe every so often to keep my bitter tears from letting out. I pushed my hair behind my shoulder and ran far away.

I reached shelter under the ramen shop. I heard Naruto, a first year at my old school, laughing with him friends. I pulled out my phones battery and stuffed it in my bag, tossing away the phone itself. I caught my breathe and hoped no one would see me.I heard Sakura, my new friend whose also a first year, call my name. I ran again, hoping she wouldn't hold it against me. I'm sorry, everyone, but it's for the best.

---

I reached the woods the wrapped around our town. I was a ways in, I knew, because I was at the lake the laid near the edge of the end of the woods. The lake had calming flowers and a soft field around it. The rain had stopped, clearing out the clouds. The water made the bright green grass shine beautifully and the flowers glow. I opened my green eyes and smiled softly at the rainbow over my head. Putting my things down, I decided to take a rest before leaving this place completely.

---

I could hear soft mummers and than a surprised voice. I opened my eyes slightly to see some blurrs. The blurs were filled with black and red, along with some additional blue green and brown. I opened it to see Zetzu on his knees, checking to see if I was alive, Kisame standing over me, kinda worried, and the rest of the Akatsuki behind him, confused beyond belief.

"Kisame, Zetsu?" I grunted and sat up.

"Jeez, what are you doing WAY out here?" Kakuzu-sensei asked, shaking his head. He was a part of the Akatsuki, kind of like the adviser, just like Sasori-sensei. He was here too.

"Running.." I mutter softly so he couldn't here me, then spoke up, "Nothing, I just wanted to take a walk and ended up here!"

"Well, go home, your parents will get worried," Sasori-sensei scowled.

"I... can't" I said softly.

"Why not!" Sasori countered quickly.

"Well, I'm... I'm meeting Kimmy here! I told my parents were I am!"

"I though you said you were just walking" Sasori smartly stated.

"I did, and I was, but I got a call and told Kimmy to come!" I smiled wearily.

"So, where is she?" Deidara countered, stepping in front of me. He leaned down, "She isn't coming, is she?"

"Of course she is! It takes a while to get here, is all!" I defended.

"Oh really, and your phone is on?" Deidara said with a smirk.

"Of course!" I spat. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone and dialed a number, making my eyes widened. He put it on speaker as a electronic answering machine stated,

"The phone you are trying to contact is no longer in service. Either call back later or check to make sure you have the right number--" Deidara hung up.

"So, where is it?"

"I got a new one!"

"Lemme see then!" Deidara smirked. I stood up and slapped him and yelled,

"Stay out of my business you... you BASTARD!" Clouds fluttered the skies and lightning struck. I looked up and my eyes widened.

"Wow..." Deidara said.

"SHUT UP!" I snapped and lightning struck again. I looked to my right, and thought of how everyone would react to the fact that there was no rain, yet lightning.

"Why the hell does lightning keep striking when YOU talk?" Hidan smirked the spat enthusiastically, "FREAK!"

I stared at him and glared, then lightning struck him! He just froze, then laughed.

"Wow, Dai-san, your almost as bad as Tobi!" He teased. My eyes widened because he was still alive. I screamed in annoyance and pointed and a series of lightning flashes struck him. HE laughed more, "Wow, and they always said lightning didn't strike in the same damn place"

"It didn't, it's just trying to kill the bastard who thought so!" I yelled.

"I didn't know you--" Kisame started but I cut him off,

"I DIDN'T EITHER!" I snarled and sat down, frustrated.

"Calm down" Kisame laughed at my childish anger, "Your not the only freak here!" He sat in front of me, "We're all different"

I looked at him and scoffed, "Don't try to get all buddy buddy with me!"

"Well, he'd be your real buddy if you let him talk" Itachi said, appearing beside me suddenly. My eyes widened, then narrowed,

"Kisame has plenty of friends. All I am is a play toy" Itachi just stared emotionlessly as I spoke.

"Really, how many does he have? A small group?" Itachi said coldly, "Do you really believe he'd toy with you for something to do?"

I froze and felt Itachi's cold tone stab me mercilessly. I looked away from his silently murderous eyes. I looked over at Kisame, who looked hurt slightly.

"Kimmy isn't coming, is she?" Itachi said calmly. I shook my head. What can I say? He's good.

"Dai-san..." Sasori-sensei bent down in front of me, "Why are you really here?"

"I'm running away..." I said softly. "Dropping out of school and leaving this town before my parents even know I'm gone"

He sighed and said, "Why" He rose an eyebrow.

"I.... I'm a freak, I can't stay here"

"You can stay with us..." I heard a dark voice sound behind me. Everyone stepped into a line on two sides as Pein stepped through.

"With you?" My eyes widened.

"The Akatsuki..." He started, stopping in front of me, "They are for freaks with no where to go. No one to turn to. You think we don't understand, but we do" He said, looking down at me with his icy gray eyes.

He held out his hand, waiting calmly for me to take it. I placed my hand his and he helped me up. "The akatsuki" I echoed. My eyes scanned the people around me. I looked at Pein. "Freaks? I just see a group of confused teenagers and two adults who are consious of the world's fear of difference..."


	3. Fitting in

**Ninja High 3**

**Fitting In**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N YAY FOR LIFE! I got my new randomness story out called When Pigs Fly. I like it, me and and Colleen Sotac make it together, and it's really fun to do! I hope some of you read it and review on it AND this one~! CLIFFHANGER!!!! YAY KINDA!!!**

* * *

I got settled into the small house that sat in the forest's rim. It was close to the town, but still distant. It had a very homey feeling to it, like I've lived here forever and the place was just remodeled. I felt a soft smile creep across my face as Zetzu showed me to my room. Once I put my down, Zetzu began to explain a few things.

"This place," he started, looking around, "is your new home. Everyone here is like your family, and each one of us is different. Their reactions to the changes will be very different. Don't expect to fit in right away. If it makes you feel any better, I think you will be fine after everyone gets used to it." I guess this is Zetzu version of saying 'I like you', because I can tell he wants to be my friend. He continued, "And about Kisame, don't hold anything against him. You wouldn't understand how he feels. The Akatsuki is all he has, like some the rest of us, and dealing with girls has never been his strong point." This is when I realized I'm only talking to white Zetzu. I nodded. "Don't expect him to soften up to you because he hardly even talks to Konan..." Zetzu seemed to end his point. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Zetzu-san"He nodded and quickly left. I giggled and noted that Zetzu isn't the best talker on the planet, along with the things he told me. His talking, though, reminded me of my father. Though gentle, he hides how he feels. After putting my stuff away, I heard a lot of yelling and a very angry Hidan. I stepped out and everything went quiet. Hidan stepped away from Pein, who was mercilessly staring him down before I came out. Deidara stopped talking to Sasori. Kisame turned his head away from me. I kind of looked around for a moment, then felt my heart almost sink. These men are jerks, why did I come here? I walked past them and went outside.

The air was cold and moist brushing on my naked arms. I pulled my tank top down and put on my hoodie. Then, I began to walk up to the stairs and sat down, listening to the choas start back up. I sighed, thinking about what Zetzu said. I put my hand on my arm and felt something in my mind chanting, 'They don't want you here'

I felt a warm hand place on my arm. I turned to look at Kakuzu-sensei. It was then that I realized I was crying. "Kakuzu-sensei?"

"Yes?" He sat down beside me.

"Why did Pein ask me to come if no one wants me here?" I whipped my face.

"It's not that people don't want you here. Dai-chan--"

"Bullshit! No one wants me here!" I shouted. My feet took control and I ran, trying to get away from my sensei. I reached the lake before stopping. Putting my hands down, I looked into my reflection as the water shined on the new moonlight. My stomach growled and I shivered. I pulled myself into the grass to rest and catch my breathe. I sat up and prepared to leave, figuring that if I left my clothes behind, it was no biggy. I have my wallet, and money from working none stop.

I finally stood when I felt a hand touch my arm. I turned quickly to see Kisame, and the rest of the Akatsuki behind him. "Dai, are you alright?" Kisame was out of breathe.

"Kisame?" My eyes widened.

"Why were you crying before?" He asked and I froze.

"What do you mean?" Now it was his turn to be confused.

"When you came out of your room, you were crying, why?"

"I was?" I asked, touching my face to see if I was now.

"Yes!" He practically breathed out, placing his hands on his knees.

"Oh..." I felt myself start laughing. He looked at me, even more confused then he was a moment ago. "OH! I was thinking of my parents!" I laughed some more.

I felt a sudden sharp pain in my back. I turned to see Hidan. "If you ever scare us like that again, I'll rip out your heart" and that must be Hidan's version of saying 'You worried me to death' I laughed more and hugged Hidan.

"You were worried!"

"I WAS NOT!" He yelled and shoved me off, but I could see the blush on his face. I laughed some more.

I turned back to Kisame, but he was turned around so his back faced me. He was laughing. "Kisame?"

"Your such a moron!" He shouted and walked off. I clenched my fist into small balls and slammed him head into a tree. He turned to me in shock. OH. My. God. I shocked him! I electrified him!

"I'M SORRY!" I bowed repeatedly. He grabbed my wrist and stared at it.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I... I electrified you" I muttered softly.

Deidara put an arm around me, "ELECTAGIRL!" I grabbed his wrist and slammed it behind his back, letting lightning shock him. He screamed in pain before I let go, horrified. I looked at my hands. Deidara was on the ground, crying.

"I didn't shock him that bad!" I shouted.

"What.... WHAT WAS THAT?" He shouted in pain and sadness.

"So you saw it too?" Kisame asked softly.

Wind brushed past, letting my hair flow freely when I realized what they saw. "You were..."


	4. Reunited

**Ninja High**

**Reunited**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N I'm going to start doing co host stuff becuase I get bored. Anyway, I'm not doing a Cristmas thing for this story becuase I decided to stay on task with the story line. Sorry folks :D**

* * *

We were walking home when Lily, a spunky first year, BEAT Pein in a random fight! She's short, with blue hair and peircing yellow eyes. Pein coldly refused her flat out, but I something in his eyes, and Konan saw it too. And BOY WAS SHE MAD! I almost pissed myself. SSHe was jealous to the max. Pein gave Lili a kinder look, an almost sweet one. Konan has a huge crush on Pein, but he never returned the same feelings. Konan ended up smirking, because Lily couldnt join anyway. She has no powers.

Later trhat day, I was at home doing the dished when I heard something knocking at our front door. I sighed and went to answer it, considering everyone else was too lazy to do it. They were watching Bleach. I opened it to see Hidan. But wait, isn't Hidan on the couch? Then who'se this? I'm so confused!

"Nahhh, who are you?" no this boy's hair isn't all slicked back like Hidans. Plus he looked slightly more innocent. Like a younger, nicer Hidan.

"My name's Dai. Who are you?"

"Dan! I'm Hidan's little brother!" he had so much pride when he said it. I heard Hidan yell behind me,

"HEY SPORT!" HE grabbed Dan roughly and gave him a nooggie. I smiled slightly and looked at Kisame, who was sitting, obviously trying to ignore it, along with Itachi. I knew Itachi was trying so hard, but why was Kisame?

I went over Kisame and sat down. He was at the table, alone now because Hidan left their poker game. Kakuzu wasn't playing because he was out getting money.

"Hey Kisame-san, what's the matter?"

"Hm, oh nothing," He looked at me and leaned back.

"Oh, well, are you going to greet Dan?"

"Nah, " He said smoothly.

"Why not"

"Cuz I don't like him, " He narrowed hs eyes slightly, " Hidan spoils him rotten. Dan should be more independant"

I sighed. "SO he looks up to Hidan, what's wrong with that?"

"why do you care, anyway?" Kisame narrowed his eyes at me more defensively. I got up.

"nevermind" and left to Zeztu, who, most likely, knew the answer to my question.

"hm? Kisame? Oh he has a littly brother that he loves dearly, but his brother hates him because he's a freak. He's jealous of Hidan, is all"

I wish I could do something. Sighing, I went to my room and watched the rain pour. I thought for a moment, than it struck me! ILL BRING HIS LITTLE BOTHER HERE! It's perfect! First, i need a distraction to get into Pein's office. I had lightning strike our electric line. The power went out in a flashy. I heard Hidan call out, "Where's Sparky? She could give us electricity!" SPARKY! THE NERVE!!! I snuck into Pein's office while he went out to see what was going on. I sent electricity through my finger and found Kisame's file. Once I found Kisame's old house location, I jumped out the window and ran towards it.

---

I got there after an hour of running, keeping in mind his little brother's name as I knock on the door. A smaller boy, reaching my shoulder, with little muscles but peircing yellow eyes and shaggy blue hair that almost covered his eyes completely.

"Kage Hoshigaki-san?" I ask.

"Yes?" He asked. His skin wasn't blue like Kisame, but he was cute like him. Much MUCH smaller, though.

"May I come in?" I smiled kindly. He looked and blushed, then let me in. I sat down in a midnight blue leather chair and began, "So, Kage-kun, may I ask something without you getting angry?" He simply nodded and sat in an identical chair. "Well I'm a friend of your brother, Kisame. I was wondering why you dislike him."

"I hate him because he's a freak and no one like me because he's my brother..."

"Look, it's not Kisame's fault that he looks like he does." I started, looking at him. He sat there,stubbornly refusing to listen to me. I got up to enforce what I was saying, "YOU LOOK HERE!Your brother is a kind and caring guy, and if you hate him justfor being blue, that's your problem! He love you so much! He would give anything for you to love him! You so lucky!"

Now, he was shocked, but his expression changed when I said 'lucky'. He smirked,"You like him... Your in love with my brother aren't you?" My face went red.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT MY FEELINGS, IT'S ABOUT YOURS!"

"So you do"

"UGH! YOUR SO STUBBORN!!!!"

"why should I should I change my feelings?"

"BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU!" I took in a deep breathe as his eyes widened.

"No he doens't. He doesn't care about me"

"Yes, he does! He's alone at a table, listening to his friend and his friend's little brother talk, thinking of you, wishing you guys were that close!" I finally got through the thick headed boy. "Come on, Kage-san. LEt's go see your brother." He followed and we left.

---

We got to the front door and I stopped him, then held up a finger, letting the electricity throught the line above me. We could hear Hidan and Dan sigh and I poked my head in the door. We stepped in and some people noticed. Kisame was playing poker with Hidan and Dan.

"Kisame-ani?" Kisame turned around and froze when he saw Kage.

"Kage?" Kage ran over and hugged him. He smiled and stood up , pulling him off the ground. Kage stayed wrapped in his arms.

"I love you ani"

"I love you too Kage..." Kisame looked up to se me smiling slightly. I swiftly walked off into my room and palyed with my new cell phone.

---

Kisame had taken Kage home by now. I was to tored to go with, plus I wanted to bond. It was cute, really. I heard my door open and close.

"Why?" Kisame asked in confusion.

"Why what?"

"why'd you bring Kage here? How did you convince him not to hate me?"

"One, I don't like seeing sad. Two, it's nice to have a loud voice"

I felt strong arms wrap around me. I turned and hugged him.

"Thank you" he said softly. I smile, hoping that he didn't plan on leaving yet. I gripped tighter, thinking about my parents as I was sheilded by his strong arms. I wonder what their doing now.


	5. Basketball games

**Ninja High**

**Basketball games**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N I'm adding the fact that the Akatsuki are basketball players. ;D yay basketball!**

* * *

Today, at lunch, Koi Luna told Pein good luck, then went back over to her friends, Lily and Suzuki. They looked like they were hounding her. I looked at Pein, thinking about what he told me earlier, about their basketball stuff. I looked at a stiff Konan.

"Konan-chan?" I asked, leaning closer, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," She mutters, pulling her hands into her pockets. I smiled. Somebody's jealous.

My eyes wondered to Kisame, who kept thanking every five minutes. I noticed him slightly smile to me. Well, at least he isn't picking on me as much anymore.

---

It was almost time for the game to start and Kisame and I were sitting in the guys locker room, chatting away his worries about the game."You'll do fine, Kisame-kun" I told him.

"What if--"

"I promise, you'll be fine" I cut him off. Kisame was so cute when he's worried. I turned to look at him, only to see him pulling off his shirt. "KISAME! CAN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT JE--" I froze and started at his abs.

He laughed and threw his shirt on me, making me blush more, "Why are you even in here then?"

"TO CALM YOU DOWN!!"

He blinked. "Well, you should calm down first, then"

"Kisame!" I shouted and smacked him. "Dork" He stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed and noted, "I'll see you after the game"

"Aren't going to wish me good luck?"

"And how should I do that?"

He looked at me, "I don't know. Something!" I sighed, then a thought flashed through my mind. Maybe I should kiss him.I could just feel my face heat up.

I grabbed his arm and tugged him down, then placed an encouraging kiss on his lips. We made out for a few moments until we heard Pein and the others coming around. I backed up a little, he was smirked really big, I was blushing... a lot. "Good luck!" I said quickly and ran out of the locker room and to the gym to sit with Konan.

I knew I was still blushing when Konan smirked and blurted out, "Stealing Kisame's shirt, are we?"

When the guys came out, Kisame looked extremely happy. Girls are squealing, boys are yelling for our team, people from the other team's school are booing, and Lily's getting ready for the mid game.

I looked up to see Kimmy in the stands, wearing a hurt expression. She was sitting beside Lily. Kimmy.... I looked over at the boys and watched as Kisame stole the ball and passed it to Itachi. He looked at me for a very brief moment, probably to make sure I was watching, then ran up past Itachi, catching the ball, and slam dunked it. Which wasn't hard for him considering his height. Next point went to us as well, by Zetzu.

Basically by the middle portion it was twenty to nothing. Now it was Lily's chance to shine. She almost flew out of her seat down to the game. She did a practice shot, giving it her best, she made only a little mistake and didn't tuck in her elbow. Pein corrected her with his shot, making Lily smile. What in the world is she thinking? Lily stepped back to the line and turned around and PERFECTED Pein backwards! She perfected perfection.

Pein looked at the smirking girl, who didn't even turn around to see if she made it. She knew she did. Pein walked towards her and admited defeat. "Great!" Lily turned and held out her fist towards her friends in the crowd. She turned back. "So I can join now?" Her eyes seemed to twinkle that concept.

"See me after the game, here" Pein said, then left. Yeah, I saw Konan's expression. No, I don't think she's happy. Kisame ran over to me real quick.

"Heh heh I still have your shirt" I smiled nervously. He patted my head then stood up and ran onto the court. I felt my head and looked at Konan, "Sweaty..." Konan laughed and the game resumed.

---

After the game, I was beat. Not because I played, I didn't, because I'm bored. We obviously won. Kisame picked me up off my feet and onto his shoulder. "Kisame, let me down, I have tot ake care of something" He could hear the seriousness in my voice, so he put me down and smirked.

"I'll wait outside" I nodded and ran up to find Kimmy.

I kept screaming her name, watching her pass through people. I grabbed her arm, making her turn around. Suzuki and Koi stopped to wait for Lily and Kimmy.

"Kimmy I'm sorry! I just... I..."

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW SCARED YOUR PARENTS ARE, HOW SCARED I WAS WHEN I HEARD YOU RAN AWAY?" I felt tears began to form in my eyes. "Are you having fun with your new friends? Did you leave just to be with Kisame?"

"NO! I LEFT BECAUSE SOMETHING HAPPENED!" I shouted, getting mad that im not being given a chance. "Here! You wanna know so bad, then HERE!" Lightning struck outside a few times, making trees drop. Kisame ran inside, knowing it was me. My hands were beginning to spark and my arms were flowing with electricity. Kisame grabbed my arm.

"Dai! Calm down! Your gonna hurt someone!" He shouted.

"If you were worried, why didn't you try to find me?" I felt myself shaking.

"I thought you were throwing a fit. Like when you were a kid. You'd run off and a few hours later your parents got a call saying you were upside, sleeping in a tree" She giggled through tears. "Kisame carried you home once. Boy, your parents were freaked when they opened the door."

"Kimmy-chan... I'd hug you, but I don't want to hurt you" I said softly. Kisame twitched a little. I looked down to see my hand sqeezing his, sending electricity through him. I let, "Sorry!" He smiled a little, then let out a small 'ow'.

"Hurt me?" She questioned.

I looked at Kisame. He sighed and held out his arm. I touched it and he felt to the ground, twitching. "Ow...."

"Oh... You...."

"Yeah..." I said, then the electricity began to retract. I hugged her. "Im sorry"

She patted my back. I pulled away and saw Lily running up, happily dancing. I looked a t Pein.

"Kisame. Dai. Come on. And Dai?"

"hm?"

"Control yourself"

"Heh Heh, you saw that huh? Sorry leader-sama. Yes sir" I ran down with Kisame.

"Wait!" Lily yelled. I turned.

"Come to my birthday party!" Suzuki yelled happily. She reminds me of a child, really.

"I'm bringing the drinks!" Lily hinted with a smile.

I looked to Pein and Kisame. Pein nodded. Kisame went over to me, whispering in my ear, 'I need to talk to you when you get back' I looked at him, then realized he's shirtless. I was going to give the shirt back but he was already walking off. "Have fun!"

I turned to Kimmy. I could just feel the blush on my face get bigger. She smiled and as I walked over, I held up Kisame's shirt. Lily laughed and said "I don't think he's ever getting that back"


	6. FINAL:Innappropriate

**Ninja High**

**FINAL:Inappropriate**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N this one is giving you as far as I will go with ANY of my stories. Most of the clothes ALWAYS stay on! Got a problem. I hope not, cuz im not a porn writer, you want that stuff, read something else. Alright~! Final because I'm out of ideas, sorry~!**

* * *

I was fast asleep in nothing but Kisame's shirt, dead center of Suzuki's floor, with a hang over that is killing me. Last night, I sent a picture of me to Kisame in nothing but his shirt, attempted to lick my boob, got drunk as HELL, and almost killed Lily for slapping my ass. Of course, we were all hammered so it's cool.

I got up and dressed, then got my stuff together and took a few asprins that were on the table. I set a note on the desk saying that I was going home, and dragging Lily with me. I kicked Lily in the head, yawning.

"Wake up, moron. I'm leaving" Lily groaned.

"So soon?" Lily rolled over.

"The faster we get home, the more you'll be an official member. So come on, lazy ass" She stumbled up and we walked home in silence, for the sake of our heads. I got back when Hidan, Dan, Kisame, and Kage were playing two man poker. Kisame turned around, but I know I look like shit. I just waved and passed out on the couch. Lily laid flat on the ground to pass out there.

Hidan whacked my head with a smirk, "How was the party, horny girl?" I glared at him and stood up.

"I have a hangover, still high of sake, and tired as hell. Let me sleep, or I will rip off your head and tie it to the school's flag post" I shouted, then groaned because I was killing my head. I laid back down and knocked out again.

---

I woke up and looked at the time ':8:00'. I yawned and got up, dodging Lily as I stumbled to the kitchen. Grabbing some yogurt, I pulled a spoon off the table and started eating.

"He, you do know I just used that, right?" Dan asked, making Hidan, Kisame, and Kage look.

"Don't care. You wouldn't either if you had a hangover..."

"YOU drink?" Kage asked, surprised. I eyed him for a moment, then continued to eat.

"Occansionally" I mutter through shovels of yogurt. "Why?"

"You just don't seem like the person who does under aged drinking" Hidan said, sort of astonished.

I threw the yogurt cup behind me, landing perfectly in the waste basket. "Look, it was a party. It doesn't matter"

"Says the girl who sends me a picture of me half naked" I froze, blush filling my face.

"IT WAS A DARE!" I shouted, then grabbed my head i pain.'Dammit that hurts'.

"Alright, Alright" Kisame smirked and I flipped him off. Sitting on the table, I yawned and patted Kage's head.

"Don't do it, squirt. Last thing you want is to turn into your brother." He snickered and Kisame gasped, then hit my arm. "OKAY OKAY! You don't want to DRINK like your brother!" Kisame crossed his arms, making me smirk. "Or do crack"

Kage froze and looked at Kisame."I dont do crack!" Kage laughed. Hidan won the game and Kisame glared at him and accused him of cheating.

"Sure you don't, nii-san, sure you don't" Kage and Dan giggled as Kisame slammed his fists against the table.

"I DON'T" His anger began to raise.

"Then how the hell do you put up with ME" I smiled, crossing my arms. He began to breath steadily, for the moment, at least.

"Because, nii-san has a soft spot for pretty girls. And your Dai, so that's an added bonus" Hidan joined in the younger boys' laughter. Kisame got up and stormed out of the home for some fresh air. I turned in worry, then quickly followed him out.

"Kisame-kun, we are only joking. It's not like--" I was, rudely, cut off by lips press against mine, forcing me against the door. He put his hands through my hair to deepen the kiss. I melted into the kiss, throwing my arms around his thick neck. He pulled away and dug his head into the crook my neck.

"Stop fucking with me so much, your killing me" He muttered, obviously tired. I lifted his head and kissed him with more passion. I could feel his cold hands begin up my shirt, making me gasp. He smirked and forced his tongue into my mouth to fight with me for dominance. After a good fight, I lost and let him lick around my mouth. He slipped his tongue from my mouth and pulled away, kissing the side of my mouth. I smiled, putting my hands over his.

This is the part I like to ruin perfect moments.

I forced his hands down by his sides and smirk, "Keep your body parts to yourself" Then left with a smile, listening Kisame sigh in disappointment.

---

We headed off for school, Kisame keeping one arm wrapped around my waist to keep me close. Every so often I smack his hand in place when he tries something, just to show him who's boss.

We got to school, Lily showed off her new, kick ass stuff to the girls, whilst they giggled when Kisame would occasionally come over and ask me to join him in the closet. Of course, I said no.

---

By the end of the day, me and Kisame were officially the talk of the day. Everywhere we went, people knew, and man did they ask and Ask and ASK. I almost killed someone when he asked Kisame how much he was getting. Instead, I calmly replied in a warning tone, "The only thing he's getting is my coffee in the morning" Making the boy borderline pissing his pants.

We finally got privacy in an empty classroom, of which I disagreed on going, but he took me anyway. He began to kiss down my neck smirking as I held in the loud moan I definitely wasn't going to let out. He found my weak spot, making me moan softly. The only reason it was soft was because I attempted to restrain it. He began to unbutton my shirt, continuing downward. And finally, I was saved by Itachi, the dark knight himself.

"I believe it would be innappropriate it have fun in the classroom, so let's just head home and keep it PG, shall we?" My face went red, along with Kisame, who comically turned purple.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

**_Author's Note!_**

**_by_**

**_Numanife ( Kat )_**

**OKAY EVERYONE! IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE! IM NOT GOING TO MAKE EXCUSES! I WAS JUST BEING LAZY! BUT I THINK IT'S TIME WE STOP THAT!**

**Okay I have news...**

**II will be continuing...**

_**Always My Hero**_

_**A Snake's Charm**_

_**Bridges**_

_**Cherry Pop Cafe**_

_**Anti Venom**_

_**Ninja High **IM REDOING THIS****_

_**Imaginary **2nd Series****_

_**Everything Burns**_

**AND MAYBE SOME OTHERS :)**

**I hope some of you are excited as I am! I won't do it all at once, and it will probably come out in the order from above. I will be starting this on AUGUST 1st! So, Always My Hero and A Snake's Charm 's next chapter is coming out on AUGUST 1ST! ;D! 3 **

**Thank you all for your time and supporting me and my stories for as long as i write them.**

**~~KYRA~~**

****NUMANIFE****

**!KAT!  
**


End file.
